Something to Another
by RippedShorts
Summary: Joey has a 'unique' job that could land him into trouble, will he escape it? Seto is learning things the hard way, but could he accept it? AU
1. chapter 1

Seto worked nonstop, day in day out, the soul sucking job of CEO was ruthless. Taking life out of his body, drinking it dry by the end of the day. Seto was indeed proud of his achievements and triumph with every passing day. However, he still had needs, and his mind was telling him a well deserved 'break' was in order.

He never took real breaks. Not what Mokuba or anyone else would ever consider a break anyways. It wasn't even necessary for the brunette to leave the room. He had a stash of alcohol under the desk, and some stuff to calm his nerves.

But even with the booze and juice, it wasn't enough, he needed more. He needed satisfaction after all, a hand couldn't solve every problem. It most certainly wasn't the answer for everything. A certain number was punched unconsciously through his cell. Long steady fingers, pressing each button with the illusion of grace within every click. He waited.

"Ya want me t come over?" No hello, no greeting, straight to the point.

"Yes. Right now. " _C_ _lick_.

Joey knew there was no reason for any formality. The brunette only called for one reason; sex. Nothing more, nothing less. Unless, of course, he wanted more, or less. Ultimately, not up to Joey in the first place.

Seto always got a strange feeling calling the blonde up like that. He could never explain it though, not an especially guilty feeling. More of a twinge in the pace of his heart, but nothing close to love at all. Anticipation perhaps.

This little arrangement had been going on for almost a year. He didn't feel guilty then, and today was no exception.

 _Are people supposed to feel guilty for calling up prostitutes?_ The brunette had no clue. The blonde advertises himself discreetly. When his dope dealer mentioned a slut, he had thought long and hard on the idea. That was serious business.

There was no way in hell the CEO would ever get into a relationship. Everyone only wanted his money, so self-centered. Having flings ended up on the news as a scandal. He didn't need that, didn't want the obstrocities to unfold and become a much hated mess. It would only drive him to drink and use more than he already does. A slut on the down low was more practical. Potentially fatal if anyone find out, but he was smart, cautious.

Seto was only intimate with one person; Joey. Yes, he knew his ho by name. They both had something equal to lose. If people found out about Seto he would probably lose his company. Joey would end up in jail or even prison at most, getting all his money confiscated.

It was a series of ongoing routine for the both of them. Different times, and different places were the only differences between each occurrence. This time however, he was coming over to the brunette's manor. Not often at all. Luckily, no one questioned the blonde's presence. And due to the soundproof walls of the room they would use, not a soul could hear their little rendezvous.

Joey made it to the Kaiba mansion, with the help of Yugi, of course. Grandpa had bought his grandson a car that year and the tri-colored boy put it to good use as he also recieved his license. "So, Joey, how do you know Kaiba?" Yugi asked curiously. Aside from tornuments he didn't understand how he could know the brunette personally.

"Uhh..." _Think of a lie! Come on! Think!_ "I have my ways." _Good enough._ "Yug' you're holdin me up." Before Yugi could say anything more Joey hopped out the car and sprang to the door as fast as he could. He rang the doorbell. It was rather long and he could hear it from outside.

"Mr. Kaiba is expecting you." A blue haired man said, as he opened the door. He stepped aside.

This wasn't the first time Joey had gone to the mansion itself. He had gone several times once before, but he was always so impressed how grand it was. But, also surprised that someone such as Seto Kaiba needed, or hell, even wanted a prostitute. It never really made any sense to the blonde. It was all just working, for him anyway, and this customer was well worth it.

Seto wasn't another creepy guy, or cheating husband. He was a very tall, very sexy, successful man. Joey actually looked forward to seeing the brunette. With him, it didn't seem all that much like working. Especially since, he had no need to fake an orgasm.

Seto overpaids the blonde an awful lot. He usually charges $300 for everything and unprotected sex $600. Seto however, always gives him a different amount each time. The lowest was $930, the highest was $4150 counted to the last bill.

He knew where the brunette would be waiting, they only use one room. He knocked first, for good measure, then walked in. Seto was on the bed, waiting. Joey walked over to the bed and laid next to him. The brunette was one to enjoy foreplay.

There was no need for words, it was always the same.

The blonde had moved to kiss and nip at the white, silky flesh of Seto's neck. Elicting a soft moan from the brunette's lips, the blonde was exploring the other man's body. Seto, however didn't waste any time. He pulled Joey's hair back, and grabbed his wrist with a firm grip, pushing the blonde down into the bed with incredible force. Landing the blonde on his back, as Seto was between his legs, on top of him.

Joey moaned to the sudden action. As his lips parted Seto took his opprotunity and kissed him deeply. It was a sloppy, wet kiss that was filled with passion. Their tongues tangling together. As if on a battlefield, much less like a dance.

Heat had risen between them. The kiss became rushed and desperate. Clothes began to fall off their owners, tossed away aimlessly blanketing the floor in skewerd mess.

They pulled away the kiss, to pull of their shirts, brethlessly panting almost in sync. Then nothing was in the way, nothing was between them, but pure skin.

Their bodies were melding together, forming one. Breaths and moans becoming more apparent, loud and quickened as the bed shook beneath them rippling the wall it was against. As their bodies rippled in pleasure.

Once they were finished, they laid there for awhile soaking in the afterglow left behind. Their chests rising and falling, as the quickend beatsof their hearts struggled to be steady. Joey was humming softly.

Seto chuckled to himself. Even as the walls were soundproof he was certain that Joey's loud crys in ecstasy overcame them.

He looked at Joey for a moment, taking in the blissful look on his face. He looked so content, so at peace.

Seto was going to change that.

He pulled the blonde on top of him, straddled him a bit till he was over a certain area. Joey smiled to himself, he knew Seto was far from done.

A/N: I'm going to try to censor my stories a bit. As long as it is implied, it's perfectly ok. Besides, this is no where near as explicit as *cough* my memos *cough* not that I'm complaining!


	2. Feelings

Seto woke up to yet another morning. The rays of sunlight had sunk into the room penetrating those blue eyes. But, something seemed off. Something wasn't right.

The brunette reached for his phone on the bedside table, planning to cancel his early meeting. Not to mention, check his messages. He figured his phone was blown up by now.

Then, something shifted next to him. No, that was an understatement. Something was snuggled into his right arm. Noticing his arm was wrapped around said something, and their arms around his torso. A steady head was placed on his chest.

 _Why am I noticing this now?_ Seto thought to himself. Regardless if Mokuba was 14 the kid still had some bizzare, vivid nightmares. Perhaps, maybe it was his little brother. Then again, Mokuba never really snuggled before, usually he'd lay there back turned. Not a common accurance at all. He turned to see the body next to him.

It wasn't Mokuba, it was _Joey._

 _Joey? Why the fuck is Joey still here?_ The brunette hadn't the slightest clue. Didn't he pay the blonde already? Why was he _holding_ his slut?

A lot of thoughts raced through his head trying to solve the mystery. First, to go over last nights events.

Joey came over. He knew exactly why he was called. As he found the room Seto was in, they went straight to business. Kissing and caressing of which lead to steamy events that would last the rest of the night. Joey fell asleep an-- _Oh!_

Seto held him. Remembering how warm his skin was, and how light the blonde's breathing became. He was beautiful, so content and peaceful as he slept. Seto held him close, soaking in the wonderous feeling.

 _What is wrong with me?!_ He thought.

He called Bakura, he didn't care how early it was, he had to tell someone. His fingers glided to the contact of his friend of many years. He called.

xxx

"For fuck's sake!" Bakura groaned as the phone rang. It only kept rining, _how many rings did the stupid thing have?_ He stood up sleepishly, in search to find his phone. Walking clumsily, and falling over a couple times, he found it in the pants he wore yesterday.

He answered, "Listen mate! Its way too fuckin' early to wake shit up!" He sounded angry. Seto laughed hard, but only for a moment. He had forgotten that Bakura despised rising early. No wonder he always missed first period.

"Something's wrong with me, and I'm glad you finally admit you're shit. " Seto snickered at the last line.

"Yeah? Well something's wrong with me too! I woke up this damn early to listen to a bloody tosser!" Bakura paused, "Wait, what's wrong with you?"

A loud voice came through from the hallway, "Shut the fuck up Bakura! I'm sleeping!" It was Malik, the 'evil' twin of the Ishtar brothers. Malik was kicked out, so Bakura offered him to stay.

The silverette rolled his eyes, ignoring the egyptian on the couch.

 _All yelled out?_ Seto thought, "I cuddled Joey last night." He heard someome else in the background.

"Yugi's mate?" Bakura questioned.

"Yeah, but that's beside the point, he's a whore." Seto huffed

"Aww, did he cheat on you?" he joked, in a mocking tone. "I knew he slept around, but, a whore?"

"A prostitute, a fucking prostitute, I cuddled a fucking prostitute, Bakura!" His friend obviously didn't take the situation seriously.

"So?" the silverette asked, then continued, "Maybe you fancy him for more than just his job, or you need to control that cuddly arm of yours."

"That's ridiculous!" Seto said, with a slightly raised voice.

"Well no one knows he's a slut but you. You should ask him out, who knows maybe you'll get lucky." the silverette chuckled at his last statement.

"Your insane!"

"Look, you don't have to confess your feelings to me. Date him, don't date him, I don't care. But, if you feel more than just sex for him, maybe you should reconsider."

"But," Seto paused. "He's a prostitute, he's fucking other people. Dating him could be fatal."

"Excuses, excuses. You'd be dating him, not his clients. You're already fucking him, anyways. If you had such an issue with it, get him out of it rich boy. " Bakura stated.

Maybe Seto was making up excuses, but he'd also wouldn't confess to any of it. Bakura had a point, if he didn't like it, he could change that. But, then would Joey expect money? Everything was worth a shot.

"I'll think about it." The brunette finally said.

"Good, its about time you started _something."_ Bakura continued, "Well, I don't think I could sleep now, but I'll try. See you." _Click._

Seto put his phone down on the bedside table gently. He was suprised to see Joey still sleeping, his body shifted once more, placing his head against Seto's shoulder. The blonde was still so beautiful, his skin glistening in the sun's embrace. He pulled Joey closer, feeling his body press into his own, warmth seeping into his skin.

Seto leaned into Joey's ear and whispered, "Would you go out with me?" He pulled away slightly, to focus his eyes on the blonde's facial features. He looked so fragile, so innocent.

Joey lifted his head, eyes still closed. He leaned into Seto's face planting a delicate kiss against his lips. It was a slow, sensual kiss, their tounges moving languidly. Seto held Joey's head to push them closer. Noticing that his loins were burning, he wanted Joey.

He pulled the blonde on top of him, not breaking the kiss. Seto pushed him lightly, though, the blonde didn't move as much as he intended.

Joey broke the kiss, locking his eyes with ocean blue. he smiled, "Yes."


	3. Regret

Joey and Seto had agreed to keep things between the two of them. For the blonde, that had proven to be difficult.

Everyone was hooking up, _everyone._ It was like love was in the air or something. Duke had Tristan, Yugi had Yami, Tea was always on and off with a few guys, and Mai had Valen. Hell, the Bakura twins ended up with the Ishtar twins.

Wether it was hormones or pure love, Joey had no clue. He just felt like he had to tell _someone_. The day he and Kaiba decided to be 'together' he almost couldn't contain himself.

But, he did, he went his average day. The only difference was that he didn't talk much, he didn't want the secret to spill out of his mouth and into his friends ears. Even if he and Kaiba weren't that serious. Most of it was still sex. Actually, Joey was almost certain it was all sex, but at least he could still believe.

Seto never really gave Joey attention in public. No hand holding, no kissing, no cuddling, no nothing. The CEO had an image to uphold and having a boyfriend could cost him his business. Being gay, or bisexual wasn't a big thing in Japan, and it could very well cost you the job. Only foreingers were privilaged in that department. So, Joey could understand that Seto couldn't.

Home was a different story. They could show however much affection they wanted, without wandering eyes nor judgment. The only catch was that the brunette practically works the entire day. He slaves himself to his company. No matter what, there was always something that grasped the brunette's focus. And Joey wanted that focus for himself.

Joey sighed helplessly. It just seemed like all he did was want and all Seto did was work. The blonde walked fast, sraight into the game shop. "Hey, Gramps!" he shouted "Yugi here yet?" The elder Mutou looked up from the products he was arranging on the shelf, "He's upstairs. He's been in his room all day, can you check on him?" Grandpa gave a final concerned look before tend the merchandise. "Sure thing!" Joey shouted, as he headed straight for the stairs.

He ran up the stairs as he always did. Yugi's place was almost like a second home. Besides Kaiba's place, he was here more often then not. It was always better to be anywhere, but home. Home was the only reason why Joey was 'working' in the first place.

He didn't want to think about that. He just wanted think about his man, or how to deal with it. He knew he wasn't supposed to tell anyone and he kept his word pretty well to say the least. No one knew he was dating in the first place. Hell, almost no one knew about his side job. _Almost._

The only person from Joey's friend group who knew about it, was Duke.

Truth be told the blonde didn't _want_ to tell anyone, but he had no choice. He decided to do such a dreaded job because it was a fast way to make fast money. He didn't want to get busted for night walking either, and there was a better way to get clients; connections.

Joey stops by Duke's alot, but only because Devlin has his own business on the side. One that's got the blonde hooked; drugs. He had a hard time getting clients. And, when he did get clients, he needed to get high first. After all, customers are customers no matter how old they are. So, Devlin being his supplier in narcotics, he was also his steady supplier in clients. It was only fair that'd he pay the raven for hooking him up.

But, Joey wasn't with his dealer at the moment, no. He was at his best friend's tiny house. Yugi always gave great advice, he had to tell him.

Once he reached Yugi's room, he didn't give any thought whatsoever. Joey twisted the goldish handle against the brown door and threw it open. Joey's eyes widened, he could have sworn his jaw hit the floor. Yugi picked today of all days to lose his virginity.

They didn't even notice that the door was thrown open in full swing, or that Joey remained stunned at the both of them. Yugi was in riding position, he was pretty loud. The whole scene was really hot to say the least, to Joey it was almost like watching a porno. _Live_. He stuck his right hand in certain places to get off.

After a minute or two, all of that was cut off as footsteps began to make their move upstairs. The couple didn't hear anything, very lost in their activity. But, Joey sure did, he cursed under his breath, still stiff underneath from watching his friends. He quickly pulled his hands out of his pants and closed the door slowly as to not disturb them.

"Hey dude!" It was only Tristan with his boyfriend in his arms, "Yugi in there?" Joey paused for a moment, "Uhh, yeah he's in dere. But, he's busy." Welp at least he wasn't lying. "Oh, he can't be _that_ busy." Devlin said, making a move towards the door, the blonde stepping in his way. "Yugi doesn't wanna be bothered right now." Joey grabbed Duke's arm and started pulling them towards the family room.

"So, what brings you two here anyways" Joey questioned. _Did they always come to yuge's place?_

It's movie night, " Tristian said. "Why haven't you been coming, man?"

"Uhh, 'cause..." _Think! Come on! Quick! "_ Uhh.. well I'm here now! Dat's all dat matters!" _Smooth. Real smooth._ Joey facepalmed in his mind.

"Come on Joey, 'cause' isn't a reason. What have you been busy with? Do you even show up to school?" Tristan asked.

"Cut him some slack babe, he's probably busy with _something."_ Duke interjected.

Joey quietly thanked Duke for the save. Then added, "Yeaah Tristy! Stop askin' stupid questions!" The blonde said jokingly.

"Tristy?" Duke twisted his face at the petname and looked to his boyfriend.

"That's it!" He stomped over to Joey and got him in a headlock. "What did I say about callin' me that man?" Tristan exclaimed. Joey struggled, laughing wildly. "That it's _cute!"_ The brunette noogied his best friend's hair messing it up.

"You two stop roughousing!" Téa shouted. The boys stopped to glance at her. Joey wriggled around to get out of Tristan's grip. He slipped right through.

"Téa? When the hell did you get back?" Joey thought she left to America a month back.

"I've been back. How did you not notice?" She crossed her arms at Joey.

"Uhh, I'll be back!" he made a quick run to Yugi's room, opened the door closing it fast behind him, locking it. Yami was crawling out the window, Yugi was dressed. "Joey! Can you please knock first?" Yugi was a little startled when the blonde just ran in his room. Yami was thrown a little off guard as well slipping slightly as he made his way to the roof.

"No time for knockin,' sorry bud." he walked over to shorter guy who was closing the window. "Did you know Téa's back?" the blonde asked.

"She's what?!" the tri-colored boy gasped, "How long has she been _here?"_

"Don't worry 'bout it. She wasn't here for the _best_ part." he winked sexually at his friend, followed by a thrusting motion.

"You can't tell Té-- _WAIT!! How did you know?!_ " He tried to keep his voice down, but it was near impossible.

Joey changed the subject, "Why can't I tell Téa?" There were so many reasons, but what was Yugi's?

Yugi looked away, he was never the one to lie to his friends. He was always the honest one for the most part. This time, he had to lie, but not to Joey, to Téa.

"Because, Joey" he sighed. "You know I really like Téa, I've liked her for a long time now. But she's into Yami and and my chances would be ruined if she found out." The tri-coloured man couldn't look at his friend, he kept his head low, his violet eyes focused on the ground. He slumped his body on the bed

"Ya know Yuge," the blonde said, sitting down and wrapping an arm around the shorter, pulling him close. "You're puttin' her on a petastole. "

Yugi still didn't lift his head, but he made a questionable face "What?"

"Téa's not that hard to get, Yuge. Besides she's a friend, all ya have t do is ask her." Joey said, trying to reassure his friend.

"How do you know? I've been chasing her for a long time Joey, to me she's hard to get."

"Well..." Joey paused. "We wasn't gonna tell ya dis, but..." the blonde was so hesitant.

"What, Joey?" Those violet eyes perked up a bit.

"You remember last school year don't cha?" Yugi nodded. "Well, I slept wit her a few times..."

"JOEY!" Yugi sprang up so fast out of Joey's embrace. His eyes burning, but he looked furious. "I had, she was, she was _my_ girl!" he stammered a bit. "How can you not tell me? We were friends!" He shouted.

The blonde put his arms up in defeat, "Yuge, I love you, I just thought dat--"

"Thought _what Wheeler?_ How could you just.. You _knew!_ You knew I wanted her. You knew I wanted to be with her, and you did it anyway! I mean once okay, but _afew_ times?!" The tears were streaming down his face now. He felt betrayed, he felt hurt. He needed to cry, needed to be alone.

"Yugi plea--"

"No, just, no. Get out." his voice was quivering.

Joey moved towards his friend, he needed him to feel better, he needed him to be ok. He stretched out a hand, "Yugi I--"

"Get out!"

He didn't need to be told a third time. He walked out of Yugi's room. His heart sank. He didn't have feelings for Téa, he didn't love her. Why couldn't Yugi let bygones be bygones? Joey hung his head low and started for the stairs. A hand had grabbed his wrist "Hey, you okay, man? You two were in there a long time." The brunette had a concerned look on his face.

"Check on Yugi."

"But, dude you don't--"

"Fuck. Off. Tristan."

His voice was raised, but he wasn't yelling. He shot Tristan a glare as he twisted his wrist out of the grip. He looked at him for a moment. Worry in those brown eyes, he turned away, walking down the stairs and out of the house.

Joey walked in one direction, never turning, nor looking, his speed unwavering. He dialed Kaiba's number. No answer.

Tears started to conjure themselves out of Joey's eyes. Stinging heavily, he cried. Yugi never used his last name, even before they were friends. Words rang through his brain. _How could you not tell me?! We **were** friends!_ The words stabbed his heart, his face was hot. He never fought with Yugi before.

And when he walked out of that door, he had terrible feeling that wasn't the only thing he walked out of.

Yugi was his bestfriend, he didn't want to lose him. But, it wasn't up to Joey anymore, it was up to Yugi. He called Kaiba again, nothing.

He must have walked miles because he couldn't recognise where he was anymore. It was almost pitch black, a streetlight flickered in the distance. He couldn't see the streetsigns, so he had no idea what street he was on. He dialed his boyfriend's number once more. Still, no answer. He decided to just give up, this was the third time he called. Seto wasn't going to answer.

He checked the time before putting his phone away,

2:57A.M.

He sat against a brick building, his legs pulled to his chest. Knees meeting his face, his arms wrapped around his eyes. There was no way he would go home, not now, not like this.

Joey sobbed himself to sleep.


	4. Home

Seto woke up to the seldomn comfort of his desk. A rippling pain stabbed at his brain heavily _. Great hangover_ he thought.

He hadn't the slightest clue when he could have possibly fallen asleep. A half skimmed, half read contract of binding words laid in a series of scattered pages across the surface of his desk. His laptop remained open revealing a firm and steady decline of a project proposal left unsent.

He sighed to himself, he wanted to drink and he had only just woken up.

The brunette picked up his phone to check the constant reminders, calls, messages and anything else that may have resembled importance on the hand held device. He glanced at the time displayed across the touchscreen.

7:23 A.M _Ugh it's way too early for this_. He thought.

There were a series of missed calls and messages from the previous night. 3 missed calls from Joey, 2 missed calls from Mokuba, 4 missed calls from his secretary and a few forgotten messages regarding work from Roland. _Being needed was so nice first thing in the morning_ Seto scoffed to himself.

When did Mokuba even come home last night?

Mokuba was always out late, always doing something. He was still so young and yet, so reckless. Seto could have sworn his brother only had very few friends. They never talked like they used to, but at least he knew Mokuba was okay. The young Kaiba still checked in, he still called, that was worth something. He knew when to say no, and when something wasn't right.

He listened to the voicemail left behind, "Hey, its late. Just wanted to let you know I'm staying over. So, don't get worried, love you. Bye. " That was it, he would probably be here later on, maybe in the afternoon.

No voicemail from Joey. Looking at the call logs, Seto pondered what had possesed his boyfriend to call so late. He dialed the number in and waited.

Joey woke up to the loud ringing and buzzing coming from his pocket. he quickly fished it out and answered without giving anything a second thought. "Hello?" his voice was still thick with sleep, he sounded groggy to Kaiba's ears.

"You called?" Seto questioned. He was going to be careful with the words he chose. There is no good reason to call someone at 2 and 3 in the morning.

The blonde was trying to figure out where he was, and why he was freezing. The sun is out, but there is such a fierce breeze whipping by. He shook his whole body for a moment, in a shuddering motion. It was Seto on the other line. He actually got the calls, now Joey wishes he had only left a message. No way in hell did he want to talk about it and relive last night.

Besides, who knows? What if Seto will react as badly as Yugi did? The blonde wasn't ready to lose his boyfriend when things are ok right now. He was going to keep it to himself.

"I was gonna ask if I could had spent da night last night. And if ya could had picked me up." Joey said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well, I'm up, so I can now." the brunette stated.

"Nah, its aight. I'm going home right now, so don' worry. " the blonde wasn't careful with his words in the slightest.

"Where are you?" Seto asked. If Joey had wanted him to pick him up last night, then where did he stay? Where did he go? More importantly what happend to make him want to leave wherever in the first place? Joey was a puzzle to figure out. Sometimes Seto wondered if Joey could even figure out himself.

"Uhh, " The blonde genuinely looked around, but nothing was familiar. He had no clue, but he didn't want Seto to go looking for him, he didn't want to be a burden. He didn't want to be a problem, a chore. Another thing the CEO would have to scratch off his 'to do list'. Joey needed alot of his man's attention, and he was begining to realise that he is just a pain in everyone's ass, especially Yugi's.

Truth be told he still felt terrible about last night. He was still in pain, maybe Yugi was just saying things because he was upset. Everything was shit, he treated everything like shit. He didn't need Seto down on the 'fuck you train' too.

Joey went with a lie "I'm at Tristan's place." he continued, "You know how he can be a bitch sometimes..." He trailed off.

"What happend?" Seto was unwavering. Tristan is Joey's best friend, together they treated everything like a joke. Something had to happen if Joey wanted to leave at 3A.M. The brunette was only growing concerned with every word the blonde spoke.

"We were arguin' " He said. "Tristan couldn't admit he was wrong, so I got pissed." Joey had no idea where he was going with this at all.

"What _really_ happend Joey?" Seto wasn't stupid. Sure, Tristan is pigheaded as much as Joey was, but a petty argument? Can it really spiral _that_ out of control?

"We can talk 'bout it later." The blonde seriously didn't want to to, not right now. If he had a choice, he'd never talk. Hell, he didn't even want to go back home. But, his father needed him wether Joey liked it or not, he was supporting his old man.

"Tristan is your _best friend_." The brunette emphazied the last words sternly. "You can't let your friendship end over a petty fight." Seto knew better than that, and he felt that Joey knew better too.

"It's not up t me Kaiba." He said in a low voice. It wasn't. If Yugi still wanted him as a friend, he'll let Yugi decide. He didm't want to force his little bud into something he wasn't ready for. He loved Yugi, it had to be his decision.

Kaiba can hear the sadness drip from the blonde's tone. Whatever it was must have been serious between the either of them. Seto pulled up his tracking software and pinned the phone's location. This was the part of the relationship, the brunette was hoping to skip. He wasn't good with reasurance and feelings. But, Joey needed someone right now. Seto could admit that he was an asshole when it came to things such as this, which was probably why they never clicked until after the sex was established.

The dot on his screen began to move at a steady pace. "Okay, so, I'll see you today?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, of course, babe." his tone was lighter, softer now. But, there was something else there, something hidden. "I promise." the blonde added.

Seto laughed at that, "I don't need promises, Joey. See you soon." _Click. Real soon_ he thought.

Joey started towards his place. Pulling up the Kmap app on his phone. He pulled up his address and kept moving.

xxx

Seto was gonna beat him there, confront him. He knew from the start Joey was lying, _a fight with Tristan? Ha!_ he thought. But, the brunette couldn't understand what he could have been hiding. Seto was going to drive it out of him, finding the truth was his specialty.

He went into his car and had someone drive him.

Of course Seto didn't leave right away, he wanted to give Joey a chance to get where he was going. The CEO knew better than to have querrel on the street for everyone to see, not that it eould ever come to such. Joey was more or less an open book who was bad holding his secrets. The dtive was long.

xx

Joey reached the front door. It had been nearly 3 hours on foot, his feet killing him. His whole body was stiff and aching, he'll know better to sleep on the side of the road next time. He wasn't even drunk, he could have made it safely to one of his friend's places. _Dat's what I get, shoulda used my head._ he thought.

He placed the key in the lock, sighing heavily as he twisted the metal jingling the handle. He didn't want to deal with his father right now, he didn't wanna hear it. Not today, not right now. The reluctant door nudged open to reveal a messy living room. He shook his head, knowing he'd have to clean it up.

He stepped through the door, noticing his old man fast asleep on the floor. _Musta' rolled off da couch_ he thought to himself. He picked up his father slowly and placed him on the couch, making sure he was on his side.

 _Prolly should get started._ He wasn't in the mood, but the mess bothered him, it always did. He knew better to leave it sitting, it would only grow and he didn't need that. If it sat who knows what it'd turn into. He knew he'd better get something cooking soon, he was starving and he was sure his father would be expecting something when he woke up. _Bein' a parent is hard_ he sighed.

Just then stern knock came to the door. The blonde was confused, no one came to his door. At the very least, not this early. For a moment, he was worried it was CPS, in which case, he wouldn't answer.

He put his broom down, but didn't turn off the stove. He looked the peephole. Joey began to cough, and rubbed his eyes over and over. He was shocked to see his boyfriend at the door, he couldb't believe it.

Joey was considering leaving him at the door. He had no idea Seto knew where he lived. And the blonde sure as hell knew not to let anyone in. If he were to open the door Seto would know he was home, and he couldn't think of any excuse for him not to come in. He waited.

A knock was placed at the door again. His father mumbled a slurr " Gon' see who'ssit " Joey didn't move he was determind to blow Seto off, he sat in front off the door waiting for the other man to leave.

The doorbell rang. The elder man sat up "Good for nothing," he grabbed a glass bottle "Get the fuckin' door Joe! " He chucked it at the younger man, hitting him right at the back of his neck the glass shattered into small pieces all down his body "Don' make me ask ya again." he spatt. Joey wasn't about to sit there this time, ain't no way he's gonna get this door covered in bruises. He brushed the glass off, and swept it to the side with his foot. He turned the door handle.

"Seto... what are ya doin' here?"

"Joey, fuck, are you ok? Why didn't you answer the door?" Seto questioned with a soft voice, those blue eyes shone with concern.

"I.."

"You're bleeding. Who did this to you?" Seto touched the blood trickling down his neck, pouring slowly. His words sounding more serious as he touched the blood.

Joey was so lost with words, he didn't know what to say. Seto sounded so sincere, so worried. It was almost as if he was seeing a different side of the usual cold and distant man in front of him. Joey knew it wasn't the time, but he felt his heart melt. He went on his toes and kissed the brunette lovingly and slow.

Seto let it last for only a few moments before he pulled away. "You didn't answer my question, Joey. It still looks fresh."

"Oh, well--"

An older voice came from within the house causing Joey to stop his words. "Who'ssat the door?"

Seto's face became near emotionless, except for a glare that seized his gaze into the house. " _Did he do this?_ " his voice was deep, unwavering, serious, and cold.

Joey's breath stilled. Seto caught him off guard, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to expect. Lie or truth, Joey didn't know what his boyfriend would do. _Truth_ Joey thought. _He was bound to find out sometime._ "Yes, bu-"

That was all Seto needed to hear. He started to move to get in the house. But, Joey had moved to block him. "Seto, what are you..? " the blonde was confused "Seto, don' do anythin' stupid!"

Seto picked Joey up by the shoulders placed him outside on the porch the brunette walked through like he owned the place.

There was some glass by the door accopanied with blood, and something was burning. The smell of burnt, vommit and beer melded together in a putrid, toxic wiff of air. Seto walked through long legs striding as his eyes searched for the one who was responsible for his bleeding puppy, his eyes fell upon a man on the couch.

He got there in no time, and landed heavy fists against the elder's face. Seto wasn't holding back, his knuckles turned white from clenching too hard, he swung over and over, relentlessly like a broken machine.

When Joey walked in the room he was stunned. It only felt like seconds he was outside and now Seto was beating his father to death.

"Seto! Stop!" He yelled loud and clear. Joey ran over to Seto and tried with all his strength to pull him off. It was useless, Seto was firm and unmoving as he brought his fists down, he wouldn't stop. There was heavy thud that echoed throughout the room, as something fell at the back of Seto's ankles rather forcefully almost knocking him over he stopped.

The old man was stained in purples and blues with thickets of blood oozing from his lips and nose. Seto turned and looked down.

Joey laid on the floor, bleeding heavily,

Struggling to breath...

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, it took awhile for me to visualize what would come next.


	5. Hospital Room

Everything was a complete blur as Joey cracked his eyes open to an immaculate room. The light overhead, and the intense white on the walls assualted his eyes. He slammed them shut after the bright intrusion. A steady electric beeping echoed throughout the room. He groaned.

Seto heard the small noise that errupted from the blonde's lips. His head whipped up, his deep blue eyes snapped up staring intently at the blonde's pained expression. He squeezed Joey's hand.

The subtle firm pressure against the young blonde's hand came as a supprise. _Why would anyone be here?_ He thought. Where was he in the first place? He had to face the scintillating brightness that filled the room. He opened his honey eyes fast and wide. They dialated to the size of his creepy chin.

Joey's vision was out of focus, the minimal colors mixed into one, shapes being molded into a vague, uncharacter- istic figure. He rubbed his eyes slowly, then picking the sleep out of his eyes. The blonde tried oncemore to steady his shaken vision. To his avail, he saw the starry blue eyes that belong to the man he so wanted to see; his boyfriend.

"How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" Seto questioned. He knew he souned concerned by ear, but he was terrified at heart. Joey had lost a substantial amount of blood. If it weren't for Seto's medical team arriving quickly, it was hard to say what could have happend. Joey lost enough to feel symptoms, luckily he lost about 25 percent. It sounds like alot but, if it were any higher than 30 percent they might as well say their goodbyes. Seto was glad to have a medical ward at his place.

"I'm okay, I think." the blonde replied, "How long was I..?"

"Not as long as you think, only a couple weeks."

"Holy shit!" Joey sat up quickly, "A few weeks?! How's my dad holdin' up? An' school! An' Yugi... Don' you have work?" A million thoughts raced through his mind all at once.

"Your father's in jail." Seto stated bluntly, "Your friends had stopped by. Tristan gave me whatever assignments you missed. And, Yugi came to see you once. For some reason, he's very sorry and blames himself for this." Blue eyes looked up expecting an explanation.

Joey took a minute to soak it all in. He was almost sure that Seto wouldn't tell his friends, he disliked the "geek squad" with a passion. Still, glad he did though, he could always count on Tristan to give him work. It was either him or Téa who would have. And Yugi, his poor little bud was blaming himself, probably for kicking him out the night before. He needed to set things right.

"Joey?" Seto said

The blonde shook himself from his thoughts. "Yeah?" he said, confused. _Was Seto talking the entire time?_ he thought.

"What happened between you and Yugi?" The brunette asked.

"Waait!! How are you not in jail?" Joey asked.

"Because I was defending you, who was unable to defend yourself." he stated, "Stop changing the subject, and tell me what happend." Seto was doing is best not to sound demanding

"Well, 'member when I called you late dat' night? I wasn't callin' 'cause I had a fight with Tristy." Joey looked down avoiding eye contact.

"I know. So, what was the real reason?" He felt smug, he knew Joey was lying from the start.

"I had a fight with Yugi." the blonde stated simple, to the point.

Seto held in a laugh. That was ridiculous. _A fight with Yugi?_ _That was more funny than the "fight" with Tristan._ "Joey, be honest."

"I am!" He continued, " 'fore I called I was at Yugi's place an' I saw Téa an' I asked Yug' somethin' an' he was puttin' her on a petastole.." Joey stopped there, _Yugi took it hard. What if Seto.._ he gulped.

"I'm not hearing a fight." The brunette stated.

"Promise ya won' get mad?" His honey eyes looked right into Seto's night sky eyes.

"What did you do?" he said sternly

Joey sighed. _Whatever happens, happens._ "I told Yug' Téa wasn't dat hard to get 'cause all I did was ask her an' we slept together."

Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing, he laughed _hard_. Joey asked him not to be mad, how could he not be? Joey was cheating! He took care of him for weeks to find out he's sleeping with some bitch.

"Did you forget we're _dating_ Joey? Because I thought I made it _clear."_ Seto voice was deep, dark, cold.

"No! Seto it happend last year! We weren't then!"

Joey pulled Seto close into a desprate kiss. He couldn't lose Seto. He loved him. Even if it were only afew months, he felt love for the brunette. The kiss was deep, Joey entangled his fingers in the smooth dark hair. He moaned as Kaiba darted his tounge plunging the pink muscle down the blonde's throat.

The elrctric beeping only got faster as Joey's heart rate increased steadily. By the time they pulled away needing air, Seto had found himself on top of his lover. Lust oozing from those cute bedroom eyes, honey half lidded. Joey bucked his hips forward hoping to get some movement, friction. He wanted more than just touch, he wanted to _feel_ the man over him.

Seto hesitated. Joey had only woken up today, he had to take it easy. "We shou-ldn't," Seto stated. "We should wait." Joey looked up, disappointment lurking in those eyes. "Baby.. you want to." The blonde said softly grabbing his boy-friend's member through his clothes, feeling the hard length.

"I know, but you're still weak." The brunette was blunt. Joey needed to realise his body required rest, not fatigue. "I'll be fine besides," he moved his mouth to Seto's ear, in a hot, needy whisper he said "I _need_ you... _inside_ me." as he said the final words he wormed his way through the brunette's waistband, enjoying what he was feeling.

Seto was tempted to ravage the blonde right there and take him till he writhed and begged for ecstasy. Till he screamed his name, digging his nails down his back. Till Joey had no control over his body, lost in the woes of lust and pleasure. It was a tempting thought indeed, but Kaiba knew better. He pulled away from the blonde in one swift motion. Joey whined.

"Babe.. please."

"No, you can wait."

"I'm okay, really. "

"No, Joey."

"HE'S UP?!" The loudest roar in the room came from Tristan, the rest of the friend group followed as the excited brunette ran to Joey's bedside. "I missed you man!" He squeezed Joey into a tight hug.

Kaiba snickered at Tristan's first words. He bit his lip suppressing the sentence that was threatening to escape from his mouth. _He's up alright._ Seto thought to himself.

Yugi lingered to the back of the ecstatic teens, he was afraid to see Joey. The first time he heard the news, Yugi was the first one to visit aside from Kaiba. He didn't know what he was expecting then, but seeing Joey with pale skin, shallow breathing, and a thick bandage around his neck was enough to scare him. It was like the bubbly, outgoing blonde he used to know was on his deathbed, dying.

Yugi hung his head in shame. It was all his fault. If he hadn't blown the whole situation out of porportion, Joey wouldn't be here. If he hadn't kicked him out, the blonde wouldn't had been so close to death. Joey didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve any of it.

Joey was happy to see all his friends greet him. A little piece inside told him that not all of them would care. They say those you are friends with in high school don't last. None of that matters, he had his friends now, now was good.

Joey scanned the room. Kaiba retired to his laptop that found its way into the hospital room. Tristan was talking about something, Téa wasn't here, Duke sat in a chair, Mai came with "celebration" drinks, champange to be more accurate. Ryou was supposed to come a little later. His heart sank, _Where was Yugi?_

Mai began to twist the cork off the alcohol, a loud _pop_ followed in persuit. "Now since all of you are underage, this is all for me," Joey scrunged up his face. Mai laughed at that, she knew her friend well, Joey could never refuse a drink even if he'd get busted for doing so, "Relax hun, I was only kidding." She winked re-assuringly at him, but Seto saw it as more of a seducive look. Blue eyes hardend, narrowing into an evil glare.

The female blonde noticed "Do you have a problem, Kaiba?" She asked. The brunette rolled his eyes at her. She wasn't worth his words, nor time. He'd ignore her alltogether, but still keeping an eye on Joey. Seto knew it was under his terms not to let anyone know, but he had sick-ening feeling to wrap his arm around his puppy and kiss him to oblivion. _Am I... Jealous? Haha! No.._ Seto thought. He was going to lay low, unless Joey did something stupid.

The older blonde began pulling out shot glasses to such, caused Joey to burst out laughing "Ya know Mai, dem shot glasses is for somethin' strong. " He couldn't stop laughing, "I didn't have enough glasses for everyone so deal."

Seto glanced up again, this was _his_ place, no one considered he could have just asked someone to get alcohol and glasses?

Seto snickered, Mai's shot glasses didn't even match, as amusing as this was, we wasn't going to let it continue. "I'll get some glasses and liquor keep your glasses out." He said to Mai, with that Seto texted Roland, he was there within minutes with actual glasses and liquor.

xxx

By the end of the night everyone was completely wasted, Tristan and Duke went to one of the many empty rooms of the mansion to "have fun" as they phrased it. Bakura showed up with his brother, Ryou who decidedly didn't want to drink. Bakura however, had no shame and managed to convince Seto to knock 'em back.

Joey was still in his bed in the white room he woke up in. He denied drinking to the nurse that checked on him, to which she insisted on bedrest and no more alcohol. Once she left the room, he went straight back to it. He called Yugi.

Yugi was still at Kaiba's, but he had left the hospital ward when the room was still packed. He was happy that Joey was awake, but he couldn't stand seeing him like that. Confined to a bed, to one room, to recover. He had to get out of there.

Yugi had been in one of the living rooms sitting on a couch. He was reviewing his deck when his phone rang startling him. The silence was broken. He picked up the phone and looked at the time.

10:32pm Joey was on the line.

The tri-colored teen considered putting it to voicemail. He hadn't talked to the blonde since the day he had thrown it out. He swallowed hard. "Hello?"

"Ay Yug' did ya come home yet?"

From the sound of Joey's voice he knew he was drunk. Not to mention, the blonde sounding like he was at his house. "I'm at Kaiba's still, something up?"

"I need t talk _hic_ t ya face to face."

"Okaay.. Joey are you sure you can't tell me over the phone?"

"M'sure, I need t see ya."

xx

Yugi made his way over to Joey's room. He was just worried what the blonde would say. He knew it was up to him to apologise for kicking him out. That all of this was his fault, he had to let his friend know. He opened the door to see a drunk Joey and a not-so-sober Kaiba sitting at a table in the room. _Not so private_ Yugi thought.

"You wanted to talk?" Yugi asked

"Yea' I jus' I know I messed _hic_ up." The blonde said looking straight into those violet eyes.

"You didn't Joey," Yugi took a seat next to his bed, "I shouldn't have kicked you out. If I didn't none of this would have happened." The smaller teen dropped his head looking down.

"Nah, Yuge I, mm, mean, I it coulda happend any time I was wit' ma dad."Joey's words were slurring in all sorts of ways. "I he's thrown shit at a at me be- _hic_ before, it coulda happend."

"Joey, why didn't you tell me, you shouldn't have to go through that." The tri-coloured teen felt remorse. _How long has this been going on? Would he even tell me?_

"yuge, I din't tell _hic_ nobody. I, Seto foun' out 'cause he, he came, he was, I jus' ugh. I need a drink." The blonde gripped the neck of a half empty bottle with ease, swaying to the slow movements of his body. He took a few large swigs of the intoxicating drink, enjoying the burn at the back of his throat. Joey found comfort in hopes that he'll forget, he always drank to forget.

Yugi watched his friend swallow the nasty stuff down. The smaller boy couldn't wrap his head around any of it. He questioned all of its contents. _What was Kaiba doing at Joey's? Why didn't he ever report his father, and alcohol had to be an aquired taste._ Yugi glanced at the brunette sitting in the chair. He wondered if Kaiba had really cared for Joey, taking someone their personal hospital ward was one thing, beating their assailent to death was another.

Moreover, Joey was so incoherent. He slurred almost every word he said. Yugi shook his head, his friend was such a handful, but he still loved him just the same. He smiled, "At least you're okay. That's all that matters Joey."

" 're we ok, Yuge? 'm sorry 'bout all da bullshit." The blonde said.

"Of course, I'm sorry too." he reached over the bed and hugged his best friend, repeating softly in his ear, "I'm sorry too."

Joey returned the gesture and hugged Yugi tightly. All of his worry melted away immediatley. He had his best friend back. He was so worried he'd lost Yugi forever. And here he was, caring, concerned and worried. It was almost as if the fight they had didn't exist. Or it could have been all the booze clouding the blonde's mind, but he felt sure that it wasn't.

Yugi pulled away, a smile plastering his face, "So, why was Kaiba at your place Joey?"

"Uhh," Joey was caught soley off guard. He figured Yugi forgot that minor detail as the conversation went on. Their relationship was still kept in the dark, there was no way he could tell Yugi the truth. He had to think of something.

"I, was, he was just, uhh, he came over..."

The brunette rose from his seat with grace, he shook his head, "Don't listen to him, he's drunk." he continued, "I only came on business, nothing more." Kaiba said, rolling his eyes.

Joey laughed to himself, _Of course that was the reason._ He wondered how long he could possibly keep this up. He only figured a week, but they were going on at least a month. He downed whatever was left in the bottle. "Welp, I'm exhausted, and Kaiba could you not keep the lights on." The blonde snuggled a pillow on his left side.

For once, he fell into sleep, without worry.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait!


End file.
